Lamar Smith
Lamar Seeligson Smith (born November 19, 1947) is the U.S. Representative for , serving since 1987. The district includes most of the wealthier sections of San Antonio and Austin, as well as nearly all of the Texas Hill Country. He is a member of the Republican Party. Early life, education and career Smith was born in San Antonio, Texas. He graduated from T.M.I.: The Episcopal School of Texas, Yale University and Southern Methodist University Law School. He briefly practiced law as an attorney before entering politics. Texas government Smith was elected to the Texas House of Representatives in 1980. He served as Bexar County, Texas commissioner from 1982 to 1985. U.S. House of Representatives Committee assignments *'Committee on Homeland Security' *'Committee on the Judiciary' (Chairman) **As Chairman of the full committee, Rep. Smith may serve as an ex officio member of all subcommittees. *'Committee on Science, Space and Technology' **Subcommittee on Space and Aeronautics *Republican Study Committee *Tea Party Caucus Political positions Abortion Smith has consistently supported restrictions on abortion. In 2009, Smith voted to prohibit federally funded abortions. In 2006, Smith voted for the Abortion Pain Bill, which would “ensure that women seeking an abortion are fully informed regarding the pain experienced by their unborn child,” and the Child Interstate Abortion Notification Act, which would “prohibit taking minors across State lines in circumvention of laws requiring the involvement of parents in abortion decisions.” In 2008, the National Right to Life Committee, a strong advocate for the rights of the unborn, gave Representative Smith a rating of 100 on a point system in which points were assigned for actions in support of legislation they described as "pro-life." Digital Millennium Copyright Act On April 23, 2006 CNet reported that Smith was introducing a bill that "would expand the DMCA's restrictions on software that can bypass copy protections and grant federal police more wiretapping and enforcement powers."Declan McCullagh , "Congress readies broad new digital copyright bill", CNet, April 24, 2006. The controversial move sparked a negative response among technology enthusiasts in opposition to the Digital Millennium Copyright Act. Ending Federal Marijuana Prohibition Act of 2011 On June 23, 2011, H.R. 2306 was introduced to Congress by Barney Frank and co-signer Ron Paul.http://www.govtrack.us/congress/bill.xpd?bill=h112-2306 The intent of the bill was to end the Federal prohibition on Cannabis, turning over the regulation of marijuana to states (similar to alcohol). The bill was the first of its kind since prohibition began. H.R. 2306 would limit federal powers to interstate transfer; while laws for cultivation, sales, use, and taxation would be determined by each state. This bill was well received by the public, especially medical marijuana patients and activists. Lamar Smith informed reporters that he had no intention of considering the bill or providing it with a hearing. With Smith's position as chairman of the House Committee on the Judiciary, he has great influence on what bills will be considered. Smith stated that "Marijuana use and distribution is prohibited under federal law because it has a high potential for abuse and does not have an accepted medical use in the U.S., The Food and Drug Administration has not approved smoked marijuana for any condition or disease." This statement is highly controversial and has been disputed by many.http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/factsheet/Support/marijuana Smith also stated "Decriminalizing marijuana will only lead to millions more Americans becoming addicted to drugs and greater profits for drug cartels who fund violence along the U.S.-Mexico border. Allowing states to determine their own marijuana policy flies in the face of Supreme Court precedent." The accuracy of these statements has been questioned. On June 24, 2011, Lamar Smith's Facebook page was flooded with protests from citizens, asking him to change his position on the bill and calling for a fair hearing. Smith's Facebook page was temporarily taken down soon after, to be returned void of all comments related to H.R. 2306 and with future comments disabled. The National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws (NORML) encouraged MMJ patients and activists to contact Smith via his phone, which was soon turned to an automatic answering machine, stating the office was closed.http://blog.norml.org/2011/06/24/reefer-madness-alive-and-well-in-the-federal-government/ Political campaigns Smith jumped into the race for the 21st District after four-term incumbent Tom Loeffler gave it up to make an unsuccessful run for governor. Smith led a crowded six-way primary with 31 percent of the vote, then won the runoff with 53 percent of the vote. He was handily elected in November, and has been reelected 12 times with no substantive opposition. He faced no major-party opposition in 1988, 1994 and 1998. Smith's district was significantly altered in the 2003 Texas redistricting. While he lost most of the Hill Country to the 23rd District, he picked up a significant portion of Austin, including the area around the University of Texas, a traditional bastion of liberalism. While Smith was easily reelected, his Democratic opponent, Rhett Smith, held him to 61 percent of the vote—Smith's lowest percentage since his initial run in 1986. However, in 2006, the Supreme Court of the United States threw out the 23rd District on the grounds that it violated the rights of Latino voters. The 23rd is the largest district in the nation (not counting the at-large districts), stretching across 800 road miles from El Paso to San Antonio. Due to its size, nearly every district in the El Paso-San Antonio corridor had to be redrawn. Smith regained most of the Hill Country, but kept a large portion of his share of Austin, including the area around the University of Texas. In November 2006 the Texas Legislative Council Gary Martin, "Courage, other veterans speak out against Bush", San Antonio Express-News, February 8, 2006. found that nearly two-thirds of voters in District 21 cast ballots for statewide Republican candidates in 2004. In the November 2006 open election, Smith faced six candidates: college administrator and veteran John Courage, a Democrat who had run against him in 2002; retired Air Force officer Gene Kelly, 80, also a Democrat, who is a frequent candidate; three independents: Tommy Calvert Jr., 25, a San Antonio consultant and community activist, James Lyle Peterson, 57, a computer programmer in Austin, and Mark Rossano, 57, service manager for an Austin automobile dealership; and Libertarian James Arthur Strohm, a technical writer living in Austin.Greg Jefferson, "Remap is looking good for incumbent Smith", San Antonio Express-News, September 3, 2006. Smith won reelection, taking 60% of the vote.http://elections.sos.state.tx.us/elchist.exe Personal life Smith is a Christian Scientist. His wife, Elizabeth Lynn Schaefer, is a Christian Science practitioner and teacher. He divides his time between homes in San Antonio and Hyannisport, Massachusetts. See also *Equal Justice for United States Military Personnel Act of 2007 References External links *U.S. Congressman Lamar Smith official U.S. House site *Lamar Smith for Congressman official campaign site * *Profile at SourceWatch